


Belong

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: "Are you sure?""Yes."I want to belong to you.





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeandjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeandjoy/gifts).



> This was supposed to be dom!Ike but Soren turned out bratty and didn't fully cooperate.
> 
> content notes: collaring (consensual), blow jobs, hand jobs, hair pulling (slight), marking. Soren is vaguely sub-y except he's also kinda bratty. Or I should say he's being a gigantic cockslut.
> 
> Happy birthday, Hopeandjoy

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_I want to belong to you._

Soren had looked at Ike with such desperation, so fearful of rejection. Not once, but many times over. A confession of blood, of love, and now, of something more. Soren's dared to lift up his gaze when he placed the collar gently, and tentatively in Ike's hands. 

_Please make me yours completely, Ike._

The sound Soren made was half relief and half release as Ike put the collar about his neck, and tightened the buckle.

"Is it too tight?"

"No...it's perfect."

 _Now I belong to only you..._ He'd breathed. He'd bent down and laid his head against Ike's leg, nuzzled against his thigh.

And that was how it began. The collar hadn't remained on for long, but it was a reminder of who he truly loved in this world, the only one who had ever shown him kindness. Exhaustion of the march had meant that they only slept, curled together until he could feel each breath and exhale of Ike as a comfort, a lullaby.

*

If anything, Soren became more aware of Ike by his side. It wasn't as if Soren had given away all independence, for he still held his own over tactics, and war preparation. In fact, on the outside there was little difference between them.

However, he had surrendered a part of himself to Ike, and felt all the better for it. When the clients were gone, Soren sat on his bed. Soren touched the collar, so well concealed under his tunic.

When night finally fell, Soren let himself into Ike's chambers within the old fort they'd taken residence in. A bed was welcome, even if it was musty from lack of use, and had abandoned to the elements. 

He sat upon the bed and felt over the leather at his neck, hidden beneath his collar. The smooth feel was a promise, physical and against his skin all day long. 

The room was filled with the crest of Begnoin, and decorative swords upon the walls. Little else was offered in way of decor, not even a worn rug to warm the first steps onto the cold stone floors from bed.

Soren looked up as the door opened.

"You're sure here early. That eager?" Ike said.

Soren nodded.

"You seemed calmer today," Ike said. 

"They don't belong to you; I do. No matter what foolish flirtations happen, in the end, I will still be yours alone," Soren said.

Ike took off his cloak and boots. He sat upon the bed. Soren felt as if he was vibrating with want, with need. Everything about Ike was arousing. Broad shoulders, a broad, muscled back that Soren had left claw marks upon, just last night. They'd still yet to heal. Soren could spend the entire night worshiping every single muscle until they were both exhausted and spent, and covered in come--if there wasn't that pesky war in the way.

Ah well, all the more reason to redouble his efforts, so they could finally have peace already.

Ike ran his thumb over Soren's lower lip. As if on some unspoken command, Soren's mouth opened a fraction, and he licked the tip of Ike's thumb. Soren let out a soft moan just at the touch, at the contact. He opened his lips just enough to speak.

"Fill me up," Soren said.

Soren held out his wrists. The first time this happened, long before the collaring, Ike had been utterly confused, and Soren had been forced to explain. Now, Ike knew exactly what to do. Soren kept some rope with him at all times, for necessity. Except, now it had an entirely different (yet very necessary) use. Ike bound Soren's wrists together in a firm, yet not too tight knot.

He brushed his hand over Soren's cheek.

"You know I'd never leave you, right?" Ike said.

"Of course not," Soren said. "I belong to you." 

"But even without that..." Ike said.

Soren looked away, to the wall of the tent. "...Love affairs fade, and marriages crumble. In the end, it's just another facet of the selfishness and cruelty of the world. But if I belong to you...then that would be different. You wouldn't abandon anyone bound like that."

"I wouldn't abandon anyone period, least of all you, Soren," Ike said.

Soren smiled softly. Ike always had a kind word for him. Believing was difficult, except when it was Ike.

Their views of the world had always been very different. Even as Ike saw the darker edges of the world, greed, hatred, intolerance, he saw ways to fix it, to go on. Soren, however, saw a world too dirty to forgive. It wasn't surprising, given that Soren had never told him the full scope of what he'd been through as a child until he'd found Ike again.

"Yeah..." he said. "You're mine, and nothing is going to change that."

Soren knelt upon the ground. His hands were just loose enough that he could free Ike's belt. Ike pushed down his pants, until they pooled around his ankles. Soren moved to let Ike kick them off for better access. 

He rested his palm on Soren's head. "And I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. Understood?"

Because even if he used words like _belong_ instead of lover, it was the same thing, wasn't it? Through this way, Soren could even manage to release his distrust of love, of humanity and make an exception towards Ike. 

"I understand," Soren said softly.

He kissed and sucked at Ike's thigh hard enough to leave fingerprint bruises, to mark Ike as his over and over where it couldn't be seen, but he'd remember Soren with every step as the tender skin brushed together. The salt of Ike's skin reminded Soren again and again that he was the only one who could be here, with his head between his legs.

He was the only one.

"Soren--" Ike gasped.

Soren licked his lips.

"I haven't forgotten." He smirked. 

Soren eagerly took Ike in his mouth. He let out a soft moan just at the feel of Ike inside him, even here. This closeness, this scent, the bite of leather and rope had already left him hard. His robes rubbed against his erection as he moved forward to better take more of Ike in.

"Hey--careful now, don't choke."

As a response, Soren ran his tongue about the bottom of Ike's thick, vein covered shaft until Ike could barely form words. He moved up only to suck at the tip, to hear the low, shaky gasp.

His grip on Soren's hair tightened, until it hurt so wonderfully. Ike, disappointingly, loosened his grip, and breathed out an apology. Soren began to hum, off tune, perhaps. He wasn't one for breaking into song suddenly. Ike took in a sharp breath. Each gasp and breath of pleasure left Soren so turned on, he felt as if he could come simply hearing and feeling Ike against him, inside him. If that wouldn't make him come, the way Ike kept tightening his grip, until he felt a sharp and perfect tug surely would.

Ike's strong thighs pressed against the side of Soren's face, and he could feel a slight shudder there with each touch and flick of his tongue.

"Don't....push yourself too far..." Ike said between gasps.

Too far? Make that a challenge. 

Soren took a firm grip at the base of Ike's cock, took him deeper, until he felt a warm spurt over his tongue. He swallowed, and brushed any remnants from his mouth.

Soren pulled back, and let Ike's cock slip from his mouth. He licked his lips, slightly salty from Ike's skin. "I can take you as deep as I want."

"This is a command from your general. Don't hurt yourself."

Soren felt a shiver of pleasure at those words. A command. Soren usually would obey every command given to him from Ike, off or on the battlefield. But when it came to pleasure, perhaps, he had just a slightly...rebellious streak.

Or, to be more precise, a deeper desire to have Ike as deep in every single hole of his, not matter what it took.

"Unlike you, I don't have any issue taking you completely. Maybe it..." Soren trailed off, and cleared his throat. Now was the last time he wanted to think what his bloodline might have given him in physical differences. 

"Come here," Ike said, his voice sounded almost hoarse from pleasure. Soren was all too happy to climb up onto his lap. Ike pushed up his dark robes, to reveal his thighs. He tugged at Soren's shortclothes so hard that they ripped. "I'll replace it, later."

Soren was surprised that act didn't make him come immediately. Even more so when Ike ripped his bonds in two, with such incredible strength. 

"Hold on, I don't want you slipping," Ike said, his voice turned rough with desire. Soren was all too happy to feel that closeness.

He gripped Soren's cock in his hands and began to run his rough, calloused hands down all the way down. He moved his hand to the cleft of Soren's ass. Soren arched his back, his eyes half-lidded at the attention.

"Mark me," Soren said softly. "Make me yours." 

Ike buried his face in Soren's neck, and kissed him there, sucked hard enough to leave a bruise and then another. The collar of his robes would hide it away, just as Ike's pants hid away how Soren marked him.

He was far too turned on to last long. He let out soft, desperate gasps as Ike's strong hands engulfed him, held him entirely. Ike squeezed his ass, possessively, at least Soren would like to think so. White pre come slipped from the tip of his cock and between Ike's fingers.

"Your general commands you to come right now, and come hard," Ike said, in a soft yet firm whisper. Soren's eyes widened. And he obeyed, oh how he obeyed. He let out a little cry, which was muffled as Ike's lips covered his. When Ike pulled back, he gasped for breath.

Ike reached down into his satchel for a bit of drying cloth--just as necessary as the rope. He slowly wiped his hands as Soren rested his head against Ike's chest. In a few minutes, the pleasure had receded, yet the sheen of good feelings remained. 

Ike wrapped his arms about him and held him close, balanced upon his lap, their chest so close he could feel every heartbeat. If he wasn't so tired, he'd be tempted to go yet again. As it was, it would be inadvisable. The march tomorrow would be long, and if he kept going yet again, there would be little from keeping them up until dawn. 

(He could hardly ask the entire army to delay their march so he and Ike could sleep in late. Though it was a very tempting prospect indeed.)

Ike removed the collar. Soren knew the logistics. Ike didn't want him to choke in his sleep. Soren shared the sentiment, though he enjoyed the feel of the collar against his skin, reminding him who he belonged to. But, no matter. By tomorrow the collar would be back, and until then, he had brand new marks all over where Ike's mouth had been. Every single breath, his body would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> you heard it here. Dragons have no gag reflex and can give bjs like you wouldn't believe. You're welcome for that new headcanon you never asked for.


End file.
